The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Brian Davis
Axel TWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on February 24, 2013. ---- Brian R. Davis is a voice and film actor who portrayed a minor character named Chet in The Walking Dead Video Game. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get the role of Chet in The Walking Dead Video Game? I auditioned in my bedroom closet in San Francisco for probably half a dozen characters, and Chet was one of them. The day I got the call that they wanted me was a great day, I can tell you. TWD Wiki: Did you watch the TV show or read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the Game? And if so, do you have a favorite character? I hadn't read any of the graphic novels (though I knew of them of course), but I was definitely watching the TV show; in fact, when I got the audition sides I thought I had gotten a glimpse of the future plot of the TV show. Wrong! Later I realized that the video game's plotline is entirely different from the show, so the show's events remained a complete surprise to me. TWD Wiki: Have you played the Game? If so, what was your favorite scene? I haven't actually played it, but I have watched quite a few gameplay videos that people have posted online. I remember from the first moment being completely sucked in and enjoying every moment of it, and with so many friends in the cast it was even more enjoyable getting to experience their awesomeness. TWD Wiki: One of the interesting things about Chet is that he is the first character whose status in determined by the player. If you leave Clementine's house during the day, you meet Chet alive and well. But if you leave at night, you see Chet as a walker. What did you think of Telltale's "tailored" game experience in which the players made their own story? ' Wow, I did not realize that about Chet. That's kind of a cool distinction, isn't it? I think the tailored game is exactly what's so great about the game--that your decisions as a player have consequences not only with what you see and experience, but also (greatly) affects the lives and deaths of all these other characters that are so well written and performed that you can't help but care about their fates, which make those decisions so challenging and sometimes gut-wrenching. '''TWD Wiki: What was your reaction to hearing that The Walking Dead had won the Game of the Year award at Spike VGAs as well as the huge success of the Game in general? Did you ever expect it to become so successful? ' I knew it was going to be a cool project as soon as I read the audition materials and saw Telltale's name attached, but I couldn't possibly have imagined the phenomenon it's become. Following the avalanche of awards has been really exciting; I'm thrilled to see everybody's hard work so overwhelmingly rewarded. As for myself, it's really gratifying to have been even a tiny part of such an amazing project. 'TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects? ' I'm not currently working on any other games, but there are a few other projects in the works--sad to say, I'm not allowed to talk about them at this point. But I'm having a lot of fun doing them, and hope that somewhere down the road one of them might generate something even approaching the devotion the Walking Dead has. '''TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. Thanks for asking me, and keep up the good work! Category:Interviews